


All I Want for Christmas is You

by fadeawayradiate



Series: Prompts: Make it Happy [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, cute christmas times, demyx-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeawayradiate/pseuds/fadeawayradiate
Summary: Demyx has a complicated history with the holidays, but his friends help make it better.prompt: "gift"
Relationships: Axel/Demyx (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Prompts: Make it Happy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544722
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> part of a prompt challenge im doing with @LoveNe! they're doing the sad version of prompts, im doing the happy version lol.

Christmas was complicated for Demyx. He knew it was supposed to be a happy time, but a childhood full of strict religious teachings had taught him not to get too excited for the holidays. Christmas reminded him of church, of itchy, starchy clothes, of hearing his parents yell at him for acting up. His parents’ idea of gifts wasn’t much better, usually consisting of passive-aggressive self-help books that he hadn’t asked for and “4 Teenz” brand bibles. Those had all gone straight to Goodwill the second he went off to college.

The holidays had never really been a happy time for Demyx, but that all started to change when he escaped to university. None of his friends were religious, and he thanked God for that every day (and yes, he fully understood the irony in that, but still). When the holidays finally started drawing near, his friends introduced him to their own version of Christmas spirit. 

On December 1st, his best friend Zexion introduced him to peppermint hot chocolate. It tasted like liquid candy, and he'd loved it. On December 3rd, Larxene had started a snowball fight with him out on the quad. Demyx wasn't sure why it was so fun to pelt each other with snow over and over again, but he loved that too. On December 5th, Axel had come over to his dorm room to watch Christmas movies together. The whole time they were sitting together, Demyx couldn’t stop thinking about just leaning over and kissing him. By the time the third movie ended, Demyx still hadn’t made a move, and the snowfall outside had turned into a blizzard.

Both he and Axel watched from the window, in awe of the way the snow made everything on the horizon disappear. Neither of them were used to this kind of weather; Demyx’s hometown in Alabama and Axel’s hometown in Florida weren’t exactly known for snow.

“Uh,” Axel started, looking from the window back to Demyx. “Is it cool if I stay the night here? I’m pretty sure I’ll die if I try going outside right now.”

Demyx laughed. “Yeah,” he said, tossing a blanket at Axel. “I don’t know how we’re both gonna fit on the bed, but sure.” He paused, then laughed awkwardly. “Not that you have to share the bed with me or anything. I just figured the floor would be kinda uncomfortable.”

Axel wrapped the blanket around himself and waved his hand dismissively. “Dude, don’t worry. I’m not a straight guy, I’m not gonna get freaked out about sharing a bed with you.”

The bed creaked as Demyx scooted himself back on it, making room for Axel. Axel took a minute before joining him, looking for something in his bag. He made a triumphant “aha!” noise when he found whatever he was searching for, then joined Demyx.

“Uh, so I know it’s early,” Axel said, “but since I’m here, I figured I’d give you your Christmas present.”

Demyx’s lips formed a little ‘o’ in surprise. “I thought we weren’t doing gifts.” Their whole friend group had decided on that a week earlier; they were all broke anyway, there’s no way they could afford to get everyone something.

Axel shrugged and held out a thin, square wrapped in colorful paper. “Yeah, well, I’m not getting something for everyone. Just you. Now c’mon, open it I wanna see if you like it.”

Just me, Demyx thought. He grinned and took the gift, turning it over in his hands to find a seam where he could tear the paper. It was a vinyl record, he could tell that just from the shape, but he didn’t realize which record it was until all the paper was removed. It was so perfect for him that he almost felt shy looking at it. Axel knew him so well; it was weird having someone really understand him like that.

Demyx looked at Axel, took a deep breath, then leaned forward to kiss him. “Thank you,” he said quietly, after moving away.

Axel blinked, then smiled. “Merry Christmas, Demyx.”


End file.
